Alain Jacquet
Alain Jacquet, né le 22 février 1939 à Neuilly-sur-Seine, mort le 4 septembre 2008 à New York, plasticien contemporain français, principalement peintre. Il vivait et travaillait à Paris et à New York. Biographie et œuvre Après deux années passées aux Beaux-Arts, dans les classes d'architecture, Alain Jacquet s'installe à New York au début des années soixante. Sa trajectoire croise celle d'Andy Warhol et de Roy Lichtenstein. Alain Jacquet exposera à la galerie Fraser, à Londres, en 1963, et Iolas, à New York, en 1964. Il est ensuite victime de l'ostracisme des galeries et collectionneurs américains, décidés à promouvoir exclusivement un art américain. Alain Jacquet sera ainsi marginalisé par les États-Unis, qui propageront une vision du Pop Art considéré abusivement comme un art spécifiquement américain, et par la France qui rejettera ce Pop Art au bénéfice du Nouveau Réalisme. Alain Jacquet adopte une démarche originale, naviguant entre le Pop Art et les mouvements de la «nouvelle figuration» et de la «figuration narrative.» Après une première phase, vers 1961, caractérisée par des tableaux à l'huile abstraits, aux couleurs vives, libres variations sur le tapis vert et les flèches du jeu de jacquet (en allusion à son nom). Ces formes molles et colorées sont aussi peintes sur 48 boisseaux entassés en éléments préfabriqués. Il entreprend la série des Camouflages (1962-1963). C'est une logique de recouvrement d'une image par une autre que Alain Jacquet exploite dans une série de superpositions d'images (la Naissance de Vénus, 1962, où une pompe à essence Shell est peinte en transparence sur la figure originale de Botticelli). En 1962, Jeu de Cubes fait appel au hasard des compositions des Palissades de Raymond Hains. Le Mur de Cylindres fait écho au Mur de barils de Christo, rue Visconti, interpellant le public de l'époque sur l’impensable mur de Berlin. Il est un des représentants majeurs du mouvement "Mec-Art". Il s’approprie des images de façon ludique en réalisant des peintures mécaniques qui laissent apparaitre la trame de la sérigraphie. Des œuvres classiques comme le Déjeuner sur l'herbe de Manet, (1964) sont maquillées pour leur donner l’apparence d’images de publicités et de magazines. Il utilise six couleurs (trois primaires, trois secondaires) et superpose une trame à partir d'une photographie contemporaine, pour créer des ambiguïtés. Le système des trames optiques qu’il adopte lui permet d’interroger les lois de la perception visuelle. En décalant les trames colorées de la trichromie ou de la quadrichromie, il met au point un système de distanciation où le spectateur fait lui-même le point pour opérer la synthèse formelle et chromatique. Dans cette dynamique on retrouve Alain Jacquet à équidistance des acteurs du Nouveau Réalisme européen et des tenants de l’expression américaine du Pop Art dans un jeu subtil entre l’appropriation et le détournement. Cependant, il évite toute sécheresse dans la mise en œuvre des procédés de reproduction mécanique en laissant apparaître la trace sensible de l’intervention de l’artiste. L’ensemble des « œuvres tramées » permet une déclinaison multiple où l’aspect sériel est lui-même relayé par une mise en abyme toujours possible de l’image choisie dans un dispositif récurrent de recadrage. Jusqu'en 1968, par le procédé du transfert sérigraphique sur toile, l'artiste restructure de nombreuses images selon des tramages variés : linéaire (Olympia, 1966), étoilé (Florence, 1969, ), déclinant parfois les possibilités de décomposition de la trame en trichromie (dix variantes en positif et négatif du Portrait of man, 1964). Il réalise, en 1971, à Genève Silver Marble, peinture d'une bille géante de douze mètres, marquant l'importance accordée au point par l'artiste. Il produit alors une série d'œuvres basées sur l'alphabet braille (Clear Book, livre constitué de feuilles de plastique transparentes numérotées en braille de 1 à 100 dont la superposition crée l'effet d'une boule de cristal), souvent mises en relation avec les dessins des hexagrammes du Yi-King, livre divinatoire chinois. Parallèlement, l'artiste conçoit la création d'un tricot géant qui, fait et défait selon un enchaînement programmé, se transforme en boule-pelote (musée de Łódź, 1969). En 1972, il réalise le report sur toile d'un cliché de la Terre pris par les astronautes de la NASA lors de leur petit déjeuner le 19 juillet 1969. Cette image, The First Breakfast (1972), présente la terre dans une trame concentrique, image de la dimension intérieure de la conscience. À partir de 1978, les images des mers, des continents et des nuages qu'il utilise sont soit traitées comme des formes quasi abstraites, soit, en provoquant des visions, se changent en formes humaines (Toréador dans la Grande Corrida, 1983 ), animales (Aigle, 1984), en objets symboles, voire en anamorphoses (l'Œuf sur fond rouge, 1987). En 1988, il utilise le report-laser par ordinateur pour réaliser des œuvres (la Mort d'un représentant de commerce, 1988). Il réalise pour le palais des Festivals de Cannes un rideau de scène (12 × 24 m), peinture acrilyque sur PVC en 1995. Il épouse en 1992 Sophie Matisse, arrière-petite-fille de Henri Matisse, avec qui il a une fille, Gaïa Jacquet-Matisse, née en 1993. Déclaration "En peinture, quand je fais de la Terre une surface carrée, puis quand je fais de cette surface un tore, j'arrive à un point très proche de celui où je me trouvais avec la sculpture. Car ce qui m'intéresse c'est de prendre la peau de la Terre, c'est-à-dire de la biosphère qui nous permet d'être là." Principales expositions personnelles ou collectives *1961 Galerie Breteau, Paris **Biennale de Paris *1962 Galerie Aujourd'hui, Bruxelles **Salon des Réalités Nouvelles, musée d'Art moderne de la Ville de Paris *1963 Robert Frazer Gallery, Londres *1964 Alexandre Iolas Gallery, New York **Salon Comparaisons, Paris *1965 Bischofberger Gallery, Zürich **Museu de arte moderna, Rio de Janeiro *1966 Galerie 20, Amsterdam *1967 Heiner Friedrich Gallery, Münich **Biennale de Sao Paulo (Pavillon Français) *1968 Museum of Contemporary Art, Chicago **Galerie Yvon Lambert, Paris *1969 Museum Stuky W/Lodzy, Lodz **Galerie Foksal, Varsovie **"Peintures françaises depuis le XIXe siècle", Royal Academy of Arts, Londres *1970 « The Clear Book and Braille », Galerie Der Spiegel, Cologne **Micro Gallery, Berlin *1971 Galerie La Salita, Rome **Galerie Bonnier, Genève *1973 Galerie Bama, Paris *1974 Centre National d'Art Contemporain, Paris *1976 Biennale de Venise *1978 "Mecanised Image" (Pat Gilmour), Art Council of Great Britain, Londres **"Alain Jacquet, Donut Flight 6078", ARC, Musée d'Art Moderne de la Ville de Paris *1981 "Gaia dans l’espace", Galerie de France, Paris *1983 "Bonjour Monsieur Manet", musée National d'Art moderne, Paris *1984 "Individualités, Artisti Francesi d’oggi", Galleria Nazionale d'Arte Moderna, Rome *1985 "Alain Jacquet, Generic Paintings", Patrick Fox Gallery, New York ** "Art Design and the Modern Corporation", National Museum of American Art, Washington D.C. **"Douze Artistes Français dans l'Espace" (Catherine Millet), Seibu Museum, Tokyo *1986 "Correspondances : New York Art Now" (Nicolas Mouffarege), Laforet Museum Harajuki, Tokyo *1987 Galerie Michel Vidal, Paris *1988 "Alain Jacquet, Bilder + grafik 1965- 1971", Schedle & Arpagus Gallery, Zürich **Musée de Nîmes, Galerie des Arènes, Nîmes ** "Vraiment faux", Fondation Cartier, Jouy-en-Josas *1989 Galerie Beaubourg, Paris **Biennale de Sao Paulo, Pavillon français *1990 "Collections" Centre Georges Pompidou, Paris ** Galerie Beaubourg, Paris *1991 "Pop Art ", Royal Academy of Arts, Londres **Musée Ludwig, Cologne **Centro de Arte Reina Sofia, Madrid *1992 Exposition Universelle de Séville, Pavillon français *1993 "L’atelier de New York", Centre Georges Pompidou, Musée National d’Art moderne, Paris **"Alain Jacquet, fait main, Variations sur la Terre", Galerie Beaubourg, Paris ** "Copier-Créer", Musée du Louvre, Paris **"Ils ont cité Matisse", Galerie de France, Paris **"Humanisme et technologie" (Pierre Restany), Musée d’Art Contemporain de Séoul *1994 *"The Pop Image" (Judith Goldman), Malborough Gallery, New York **"L’Art du Portrait au XIX et XXe siècles en France", Musée d’Art de Shoto, Tokyo ; Musée de Kariya ; Musée d’Art Moderne d’Akita, Japon *1995Festival International du Film de Cannes, 100 ans de Cinéma, réalisation du rideau de scène(« La Danse », 24 X 12 m) *1996 Galerie Daniel Templon, Paris **"Camouflages 62-63", Galerie Daniel Varenne, FIAC, Paris *1997 Galerie Hugo Lapa, Lisbonne **"Made in France 1947- 1997", centre Georges Pompidou, Paris **"Pop Sixties Transatlantic Crossing" (Marco Livingstone), Centre Culturel de Belem, Lisbonne **"De Klein à Warhol", face-à-face France/Etats-Unis, collection du Musée National d’Art Moderne, Paris ; Musée d’Art Moderne et d’Art Contemporain, Nice *1998 "Rendez-Vous", Guggenheim Museum, New York *1999 "Pop Impressions Europe/USA" (Wendy Weitman), Museum of Modern Art, New York ** Musée d’art moderne et contemporain (MAMCO) de Genève, cycle "Patchwork in Progress 5", Alain Jacquet | Tableaux • 1962-1970 *2000 "Les 100 sourires de Mona Lisa", Tokyo Metropolitan Art Museum *2001 "Les Années Pop", Centre Georges Pompidou, Paris *2002 "Alain Jacquet, camoufages 1961-1964", Couvent des Cordeliers, Châteauroux *2005 "Alain Jacquet : Camoufages et Trames", Musée d’Art moderne et d’Art contemporain, Nice *2010 Chefs-d'œuvre?, exposition inaugurale du Centre Pompidou-Metz Galerie Image:Jacquet014.jpg|''Camouflage Lichtenstein-Rotobroil'' 1963 Image:Jacquet012.jpg|''Le Déjeuner sur l'herbe'' 1964 Image:Jacquet013.jpg|''Gaby d'Estrée'' 1965 Image:Jacquet015.jpg|''Nathalie'' 1967 Catégorie:plasticien contemporain français Catégorie:Naissance en 1939 Catégorie:Décès en 2008